Kutukan Untuk Taehyung
by Mitsuka Kimii-chan
Summary: Sebuah kutukan aneh yang mengantarkannya pada cinta pertamanya yang amat ia kagumi. Warn: Gaje, typo berterbangan, alur kacaubalau, OOC akut, Sho-ai/BL (boyxboy)/KookV/KookTae/Bangtan Boys fanfiction. DLDR! This just fanfiction.


**Judul: Kutukan Untuk Taehyung.**

 **Author: Mitsuka Kimii-chan.**

 **Disclaimer: BTS sampai sekarang masih milik Tuhan, ortu, dan agency mereka. Saya cuma pinjem nama.**

 **Pairing: KookV**

 **Other cast: All member of BTS.**

 **Genre: Romance, humor (maybe)**

 **Rating:** **T (maybe)**

 **Length: Sepanjang jalur kereta api XD *plak***

 **Warning:** Gaje, bahasa sulit dimengerti, AU, alur kecepetan, OOC akut, typo berantakan XD, gak sesuai EYD, school life(maybe), DE EL EL.

 **Summary:** _Kutukan dari masa kecilnya yang menuntunnya kepada cinta pertamanya_ *summary gak nyambung xD*

.

.

.

.

.

DLDR! This just fanfiction.

Happy reading guy^^

.

.

.

.

.

"Lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan! Kim Taehyung cepat ambilkan buku itu untukku!" pinta Jimin dengan nada suara bahagia. Ia sedikit menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat kesal saat ini.

"Jimin-ah aku sudah sangat lelah, seharian ini kau terus saja memintaku melakukan ini dan itu! Kau tahu, aku sangat menyesal karena telah memberitahukan rahasiaku pada mu!" kesal Taehyung. namun tetap saja, ia melakukan apa yang diminta oleh sahabatnya yang memiliki nama lengkap Park Jimin itu.

"Jika kau tidak mau melakukannya maka jangan lakukan." ejek Jimin sambil tertawa keras. Sedangkan Taehyung, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan tubuhnya yang sudah terkunci oleh perintah Jimin barusan.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung adalah seorang namja yang memiliki paras sangat menawan. Sikap lugu dan polosnya membuatnya menjadi orang yang sangat mudah untuk di tindas(?)

Dan kenyataan lain saat ini adalah, ternyata Kim Taehyung memiliki rahasia yang sangat besar dan mengejutkan, ada keganjilan dalam dirinya, keganjilan itu lebih mirip sebuah kutukan yang sampai detik ini tidak bisa lepas darinya.

'Kutukan perintah' itu lah yang dialami oleh Taehyung saat ini. Ia akan melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan seseorang padanya jika orang itu menyebutkan mantra berikut,

"lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan!"

Maka tanpa aba-aba lagi, Taehyung akan langsung melakukan hal itu, walaupun terkadang ia sama sekali tidak ingin melakukannya.

Benar-benar rahasia yang sangat besar dan hampir terdengar sangat mustahil jika terjadi di dunia ini. Tapi inilah kenyataan yang terjadi pada diri Taehyung.

Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa menghancurkan kutukannya, itu pun jika ada seseorang yang benar-benar mencintai dan rela mengorbankan diri untuknya.

.

.

.

"Jangan mempermainkan aku lagi! Jika kau mempermainkan aku lagi, aku akan sangat marah sekali padamu." ancam Taehyung sambil menyodorkan buku itu pada Jimin. Jimin langsung mengangguk mengerti sambil terus tertawa geli melihat Taehyung yang sangat kesal.

"Tapi Taehyung-ah, apa kau benar-benar menyukai Jeon Jungkook sunbae?" tanya Jimin dengan menampilkan raut wajah yang berubah menjadi sangat serius. Taehyung hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

"Entahlah? aku mungkin memang menyukainya, tapi aku cukup tahu diri Jimin, Seorang Jeon Jungkook tidak akan pernah mungkin melihat ke arahku, kau 'kan tahu sendiri, dari segala aspek aku benar-benar sangat menyedihkan." jelas Taehyung lesu. Ia sangat sedih jika sudah membicarakan masalah namja yang diam-diam sangat ia kagumi atau lebih tepatnya ia cintai itu.

'Aku memang menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya, tapi aku cuma namja biasa yang tidak memiliki sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan! Apa aku pantas menyukainya? Apa aku pantas kagum pada orang sepertinya? Dia orang yang sangat baik dan sempurna. Dan aku sama sekali tidak pantas untuknya.' batin Taehyung miris dengan ekspresi wajah yang menyedihkan.

"Yakk, kim Taehyung! Jangan pasang ekpresi wajah seperti itu, kau itu sangat baik dan manis. jadi, tidak mungkin Jungkook sunbae tidak melihat ke arahmu. Jangan patah semangat, kau harus berusaha." Jimin memberi semangat sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Wajah Taehyung langsung kembali bersinar saat mendengar ucapan Jimin barusan.

.

.

.

 **Skip**

"Sunbae tunggu!" teriak Taehyung sesaat setelah ia menemukan sebuah kotak kecil yang terjatuh dari saku seorang sunbaenya itu. Ia berlari mengejar sunbae yang berada tiga meter di depannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kau me-menjatuhkan i-ini." lanjut Taehyung tergagap saat ia sudah berhadapan langsung dengan sunbaenya.

Taehyung menyodorkan kotak kecil itu sambil menelan ludah gugup. Ia langsung menundukan kepalanya saat ia sadar bahwa sunbae itu adalah Jeon Jungkook.

"Terima kasih." balas Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis. Sayang Taehyung tidak bisa melihat senyuman manis itu, karena ia masih tertunduk malu saat ini.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan wajahmu? Cepat angkat kepalamu supaya aku bisa melihat wajahmu." pinta Jungkook sambil terus menatap Taehyung. Dengan perlahan Taehyung mulai memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya, dan manik matanya langsung mendapati Jungkook tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi seperti ini wajahmu, baiklah aku akan mengingatnya." ucap Jungkook sambil mengacak gemas rambut Taehyung. Jantung Taehyung hampir saja melompat keluar dari tempatnya saat Jungkook mengacak rambutnya barusan.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa terucap dari bibir Taehyung kecuali semburat merah di pipinya yang membuatnya semakin manis.

Di sisi lain, ternyata saat ini tiga pasang mata tengah menatap kesal kearah Taehyung. terlihat jelas satu diantara tiga pasang mata itu tengah menatap penuh murka kearahnya.

"Kalian tahu 'kan apa yang harus kalian lakukan pada namja itu?" tanya ketua mereka yang memiliki nama lengkap Min Yoongi itu. Anggukan kompak langsung ia dapatkan dari dua anggotanya yaitu Jung Hoseok dan Kim Namjoon.

"Awasi namja itu, dan cari waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan pelajaran karena kelancangannya yang dengan sangat berani mendekati Jeon Jungkook." tungkas Yoongi sambil tersenyum evil.

.

.

.

 **Di kelas Jungkook**

"Jungkook-ah, apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Yoongi sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Jungkook. Jungkook hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Dan saat ini ia hanya menatap Yoongi sambil sedikit menampilkan senyum yang agak di paksakan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kantin." ajak Yoongi sambil menarik tangan Jungkook secara paksa. Akhirnya mau tidak mau Jungkook pun mengiyakan ajakan Yoongi yang notabenenya adalah mantan pacarnya itu.

.

.

.

"Jungkook-ah Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Yoongi yang saat ini mulai membaca buku menu di hadapannya. Keadaan kantin benar-benar sangat ramai saat ini, sampai-sampai Jungkook tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Yoongi dan malah memandang keramaian di sekelilingnya.

Yoongi yang sadar bahwa saat ini Jungkook tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, akhirnya menatap jungkook dengan tatapan agak kesal.

Tapi di lain sisi, Taehyung dan Jimin kini tengah berjalan sambil membawa nampan berisikan makanan mereka.

"Jimin-ah kita duduk di mana? Semua meja sudah penuh." ucap Taehyung dengan wajah kecewa. Kini Jimin malah melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju ke meja tempat Jungkook dan Yoongi tengah duduk saat ini.

"Yakk Taehyung-ah! apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Cepat kemari!" ucap Jimin sedikit berteriak. Namun diwaktu yang bersamaan pula Jungkook dan Yoongi juga menatap Taehyung yang saat ini sedang berdiri kikuk di tempatnya tadi.

Jungkook langsung tersenyum saat ia tahu bahwa sosok yang saat ini tengah berdiri kikuk di tengah-tengah kantin adalah orang yang menemukan kotak kecil miliknya.

"Yakk Kim Taehyung! Kau tidak dengar? Lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan! Kim Taehyung cepat duduk di sebelah Jungkook sunbae!" pinta Jimin agak kesal.

Taehyung, tidak! Maksudnya tubuh Taehyung langsung terkunci oleh perintah Jimin barusan dan mau tidak mau ia harus mengikuti ke mana tubuhnya diperintahkan.

Jungkook hanya menatap aneh ke arah Taehyung, ia berpikir keras kenapa Taehyung langsung melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Jimin tanpa menolak ataupun sebagainya?

Saat ini Taehyung sudah mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah Jungkook dan saat ini ia hanya bisa tertunduk, ia benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa, intinya ia benar-benar sangat malu saat ini.

"Kenapa kau berani sekali duduk di sebelah Jungkook, huh? Kau ingin mati ya?" bentak Yoongi sambil membulatkan matanya pertanda bahwa ia sangat murka saat ini. Taehyung langsung tersentak mendengar bentakan keras yang dilontarkan oleh Yoongi padanya. Ia hanya bisa menunduk penuh sesal sambil sesekali menatap ke arah Jimin sinis.

Sebenarnya Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud melakukan hal itu. tetapi, karena Jimin mengucapkan mantra itu, akhirnya terjadilah dia duduk di samping Jungkook saat ini.

"Ma-maaf sunbae aku tidak bermaksud me-melakukan ini." ucap Taehyung penuh penyesalan. Ia bermaksud ingin pergi dari tempat itu namun sebuah tangan besar berhasil menahan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau membentaknya? Biarkan dia duduk di sini, jika kau tidak suka maka kau boleh pergi." ucap Jungkook sambil menarik tubuh Taehyung untuk tetap duduk di sampingnya. Jimin yang menyaksikan hal itu langsung menampilkan senyum mengejek ke arah Yoongi.

"Benar! Jika Yoongi sunbae tidak ingin duduk bersama kami, maka Yoongi sunbae boleh pergi. Oh iya! Jangan lupa sunbae, pintu keluar ada di sebelah sana." ejek Jimin sambil tertawa. Sedangkan Yoongi, ia hampir saja melepas sepatu miliknya dan sesegera mungkin menyumpal mulut ember milik Jimin.

Dengan langkah kesal Yoongi pun pergi meninggalkan kantin. Jimin langsung menyantap makanannya dengan bahagia. Sedangkan Taehyung, ia benar-benar sangat gugup saat ini, bahkan untuk bernapas pun Ia sangat kesulitan karena Jungkook terus saja menatapnya.

"Taehyung-ah kau tidak makan?" tanya Jungkook masih tetap menatap Taehyung. Taehyung hanya bisa menelan ludah gugup saat ini.

"Su-sunbae, bi-bisakah kau be-berhenti menatapku? A-aku benar-benar sangat kesulitan untuk bernapas, jika kau terus menatapku seperti ini, bisa-bisa aku akan mati dalam kurun waktu beberapa menit ke depan." ungkap Taehyung tergagap dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat polos. Jimin hanya menatap dua manusia di depanya itu tanpa minat sedikitpun.

'Kenapa hanya melakukan hal yang tidak penting? Saling menatap satu sama lain hanya ada di dalam drama percintaan jaman kakek dan nenekku waktu mereka pacaran dulu, benar-benar sangat jadul! Sepertinya aku yang harus turun tangan untuk hal ini.' batin Jimin, kemudian ide cemerlang kembali muncul di kepalanya.

"Lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan! Kim Taehyung cepat cium bibir Jungkook sunbae sekarang juga!" pinta Jimin dengan senyum yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Jungkook yang mendengar ucapan Jimin hanya bisa terperangah tidak mengerti.

Sedangkan Taehyung, ia hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar saat ini. 'Perintah macam apa itu? Aku akan membunuhmu Park Jimin' batin Taehyung. Ia langsung menatap Jungkook lekat, rasa gugup bercampur malu langsung menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf sebelumnya, ta-tapi sunbae ini semua di luar kendaliku...Chu..." ucap Taehyung berusaha menjelaskan tetapi terpotong akibat bibir mereka yang sudah saling bertabrakan.

Keadaan kantin yang tadinya sangat riuh tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat hening saat menyaksikan cuplikan film romantis yang secara live dipertontonkan di kantin.

Bola mata Jungkook hampir saja keluar dari tempatnya karena terlalu terkejut saat Taehyung mencium bibirnya. Sedangkan Taehyung, ia mungkin akan benar-benar membunuh Jimin setelah ciumannya dengan Jungkook berakhir.

Akhirnya Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jungkook, semburat merah kini terlihat jelas di wajah kedua manusia itu, tentu saja Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Jimin hanya bisa menonton adegan itu dengan menopangkan dagu di kedua telapak tangannya sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Maaf sunbae, aku benar-benar minta maaf." ucap Taehyung sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan langsung meninggalkan area kantin. Keadaan kantin kembali normal seperti semula sepeninggal Taehyung barusan, tetapi tidak dengan detak jantung Jungkook.

Detak jantungnya terasa sangat aneh saat Taehyung menciumnya beberapa menit yang lalu, dan napasnya seperti hampir berhenti saat hal itu terjadi. Kini pandangan mata Jungkook langsung menatap ke arah Jimin, Tatapan penuh tanya yang terlihat jelas dari pancaran matanya saat menatap namja itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip**

Pagi ini, Jungkook tengah terduduk di belakang sekolah, pikirannya kembali mengingat insiden di kantin kemarin.

 **Jungkook POV**

Ada yang aneh, kenapa namja manis itu mau melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Park Jimin? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan olehnya. Tapi apa? T-tunggu dulu, kemarin apa yang terjadi dengan jantung dan paru-paruku? Kenapa kemarin jantungku berdetak tidak beraturan dan paru-paruku sangat sulit digunakan untuk bernapas?

Apa mungkin itu terjadi karena efek bibir Taehyung yang menciumku kemarin?Apa mungkin aku menyukainya? Ahh, tentu saja! Dia cukup manis dan sikapnya sangat polos, siapa pun pasti akan dengan sangat mudah menyukainya.

 **Jungkook POV END**

.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan buku, ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan wajah karena insiden yang terjadi saat di kantin.

Beberapa kali ia mendengar para siswa-siswi di sekolah itu membicarakan tentangnya. Lebih tepatnya membicarakan tentang ciumannya di kantin dengan Jungkook.

"Lihat, itu namja manis yang berani mencium Jungkook sunbae saat di kantin kemarin 'kan? Wah dia cukup manis dan sepertinya ia memang memiliki hubungan yang istimewa dengan Jungkook sunbae, buktinya Jungkook sunbae juga menikmati ciumannya bersama namja manis itu." ucap beberapa yeoja saat melihat Taehyung lewat.

Taehyung hanya biasa menutup wajahnya dengan menggunakan buku, ia terus berjalan melewati yeoja-yeoja itu dengan mempercepat langkah kakinya agar bisa segera sampai di kelasnya.

"Ini semua karena Jimin! Kemana Ember bocor itu? Kenapa dia belum datang?" gumam Taehyung sambil berjalan cepat menuju kursinya. Namun, selang beberapa menit, akhirnya datanglah Jimin dengan langkah bahagia.

"Selamat pagi Taehyung sahabat termanisku, tersayangku dan terkiyutku!" sapa Jimin semangat sambil mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi tepat di sebelah Taehyung. Taehyung hanya memandang Jimin sebentar lalu ia langsung memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Aku sedang marah padamu!" ucap Taehyung ketus.

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil menatap aneh ke arah Taehyung. Ia baru sadar bahwa sahabatnya yang satu ini ternyata memang agak bodoh.

'Jika dia marah kenapa dia bicara? Dari yang aku tahu, orang yang sedang marah itu sama sekali tidak akan mau bicara. Tapi kenapa Taehyung malah mempromosikannya? Dia ini polos atau bodoh? Aku Benar-benar kesulitan membedakannya.' batin Jimin sambil tetap menatap Taehyung yang saat ini tengah membelakanginya.

"Kau marah kenapa?" Tanya Jimin dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Taehyung langsung menatap kesal ke arah Jimin.

Akhirnya ingatan Jimin kembali pulih, ia mengingat kejadian kemarin saat di kantin, tawa Jimin pun langsung menggelegar saat mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Yakk, Taehyung-ah maafkan aku, aku kemarin hanya bercanda jadi kumohon jangan marah lagi." ucap Jimin sambil memasang wajah aegyo agar Taehyung berhenti kesal padanya. Dan benar saja jurusnya berhasil membuat Taehyung mau memaafkannya.

"Jimin-ah, kumohon jangan lakukan itu lagi, jika kau ingin mengerjaiku di rumah saja, kalau kau mengerjaiku di sekolah aku takut mereka akan tau tentang mantra itu." jelas Taehyung. Akhirnya Jimin pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah aku mengerti! Taehyung-ah, cepat temani aku ke toilet, sepertinya perutku rindu pada toilet." pinta Jimin dengan senyum tiga jari. Dan karena Taehyung adalah tipe orang yang setia kawan Akhirnya Taehyung pun mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Jimin.

.

.

.

 **Di toilet.**

Pantulan wajah Taehyung terlihat dari cermin. Wajah manisnya tidak terlihat manis lagi, bahkan saat ini berubah menjadi sangat lusuh. Jimin yang sadar akan hal itu kembali mendapat ide cemerlang di otaknya.

"Lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan! Kim Taehyung cepat tampilkan senyum termanismu sekarang juga." pinta Jimin. hanya hitungan detik kini wajah Taehyung langsung menampilkan senyum manis miliknya. Jimin kembali tertawa keras.

"Lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan! Kim Taehyung Cepat nyanyikan lagu cicak-cicak di dinding sekarang juga." pinta jimin sambil menahan tawanya. Mata indah milik Taehyung membulat sempurna saat mendengar permintaan Jimin barusan, tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Jimin dan malah menyanyikan lagu itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, saat ini ternyata ada seorang namja yang mendengar percakapan itu. Namja itu adalah Yoongi, ia langsung menampilkan senyum evilnya saat ini. Dan sepertinya hal buruk akan segera terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip**

Pagi ini Taehyung tengah duduk sendirian di dalam kelas sambil mengingat ciumannya dengan Jungkook beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia tersenyum manis sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya karena malu.

"Kim Taehyung!" panggil seseorang dari ambang pintu kelasnya. Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, Taehyung langsung menatap ke arah pintu itu. Manik matanya mendapati Jungkook tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Jungkook sunbae, ada apa ke kelasku pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Taehyung dengan wajah polosnya. Jungkook langsung tertawa saat melihat wajah polos Taehyung yang sangat menggemaskan menurutnya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pulang bersamaku nanti." ucap Jungkook To The Point. Memang benar, Jungkook bukanlah tipe orang yang suka basa-basi. Jika ia ingin bilang sesuatu dia pasti langsung terus terang.

Termasuk saat ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yoongi, ia bahkan mengatakan bahwa diantara dirinya dan Yoongi sudah tidak ada lagi perasaan cinta. Itu sebabnya ia mengakhiri hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Benarkah? Apa kau baik-baik saja jika pulang bersamaku? Kau tidak malu jika pulang bersamaku?" tanya Taehyung sambil menundukan kepalanya. Jungkook langsung meraih dagu Taehyung dan dengan perlahan mulai mengangkat wajah Taehyung.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa aku harus malu? Jadi intinya kau mau atau tidak pulang bersamaku?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada yang terdengar sangat lembut. Untung saja Taehyung memiliki pertahanan yang kuat, hingga membuatnya bisa bertahan. Jika orang lain yang mendengarkan ucapan lembut Jungkook barusan, pasti orang itu akan langsung pingsan seketika.

"Iya, aku mau pulang bersama sunbae." balas Taehyung antusias. Saat ini Taehyung seperti sedang terbang di atas langit sambil melompati awan merah muda penuh lope-lope.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di parkiran saat bel pulang nanti." ucap Jungkook sambil mengacak rambut Taehyung, dan hal itu berhasil membuat Taehyung tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Namun Jungkook, ia masih berdiri di samping mobilnya. Ia menunggu Taehyung yang belum juga muncul.

'Kenapa dia belum juga muncul?' batin Jungkook sambil sesekali melihat ke arah jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di tangannya.

Di sisi lain, kini Taehyung tengah melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat karena ketakutan, ia sangat ketakutan saat melihat tiga orang sunbaenya tengah berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah yang sangat mengerikan.

"Taehyung, aku sudah sangat muak dengan wajah sok polosmu itu, lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan! Kim Taehyung cepat kau pukul wajahmu sendiri!" pinta Yoongi sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Taehyung terbelalak saat mendengar ucapan atau lebih tepatnya perintah Yoongi.

'Bagaimana dia bisa tau soal mantra itu?' batin Taehyung. Seperti yang diminta oleh Yoongi, saat ini Taehyung tengah memukuli wajahnya menggunakan tanganya sendiri.

Sedangkan tiga seniornya hanya tertawa senang saat menyaksikan Taehyung memukuli dirinya sendiri. Mata Taehyung memerah akibat menahan tangisnya. Ia benar-benar kesakitan saat ini. Wajah manisnya lebam akibat pukulannya sendiri.

"Berhenti!" teriak Jimin yang saat ini baru sampai di tempat itu. Ia berjalan mendekati Taehyung yang masih memukuli wajahnya sendiri. Sedangkan Yoongi dan dua temannya langsung memandang kesal ke arah Jimin.

"Lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan! Kim Taehyung berhenti memukul dirimu sendiri." pinta Jimin. Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yoongi dan dua temannya.

Amarahnya mungkin sudah tidak terbendung lagi saat ini. Jimin langsung mendorong kasar Yoongi hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"Beraninya kau membuat temanku jadi seperti ini! Kau mau mati ya?!" teriak Jimin kesal. Kedua teman Yoongi terlihat ketakutan saat mendengar teriakan keras Jimin. Tapi tidak dengan Yoongi, ia bahkan langsung bangkit dan langsung menampar pipi Jimin. Sedangkan Taehyung tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya bisa tertunduk sambil menahan air matanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Yoongi sesaat setelah menampar pipi Jimin. Namun karena Jimin bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah menerima perlakuan kasar akhirnya saat ini, ia langsung menampar balik pipi Yoongi, dengan tenaga dalam pastinya, buktinya hal itu berhasil membuat pipi Yoongi seperti di tato dengan bentuk telapak tangan Jimin.

"Kau memang sunbaeku, tapi ingat satu hal, aku bukanlah orang yang mudah diperlakukan seenaknya olehmu. Jadi mulai sekarang, kau harus berpikir seratus kali jika kau ingin membuat masalah denganku apa lagi dengan temanku!" ancam Jimin sambil menarik tangan Taehyung untuk ikut bersamanya. Yoongi langsung mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat melihat kepergian Jimin dan Taehyung.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Jungkook menunggu tapi Taehyung belum juga muncul. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memeriksa ke dalam kelas Taehyung.

Belum sempat Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya, kini manik kelamnya berhasil menangkap Taehyung tengah berjalan bersama Jimin.

Raut wajah Jungkook langsung berubah menjadi Khawatir saat melihat wajah Taehyung yang lebam. Sedangkan Taehyung, ia hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajahmu jadi lebam begini?" tanya Jungkook hanya membuang napas pelan saat melihat Taehyung tertunduk.

"Jungkook sunbae, mantan pacarmu lah yang membuat wajah Taehyung jadi seperti ini, dia menyuruh Taehyung untuk memukuli wajahnya sendiri. Dan seperti inilah jadinya." jelas Jimin. Mendengar penjelasan Jimin barusan, Jungkook langsung menatap ke arah Taehyung.

"Ini semua salahku, salahku karena terlalu dekat denganmu, salahku karena tidak bisa menahan perasaanku padamu. Semua yang terjadi adalah salahku, dan salah kutukan yang ada pada tubuhku ini." ucap Taehyung sambil pergi meninggalkan Jungkook dan Jimin. Ia menangis sambil berlari menyusuri ramainya jalanan saat ini.

Puluhan pasang mata tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan keanehan pada dirinya. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Taehyung berhenti menangis. Saat ini tangisannya malah semakin menjadi.

.

.

.

Jungkook tengah menanti apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Jimin, selaku sahabat terbaik Taehyung. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Taehyung.

"Sebenarnya Taehyung terkena kutukan sejak ia masih bayi. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang menyebabkan Taehyung sampai terkena kutukan itu. Tapi yang pasti hanya ada satu cara agar Taehyung bisa lepas dari kutukan itu. Itupun jika seseorang itu benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus dan rela mengorbankan nyawa demi dirinya." jelas Jimin sambil menghela napas pelan.

"Jadi maksudmu Taehyung terkena kutukan? Apa kutukan itu ada kaitannya dengan ciuman kami di kantin?" tanya Jungkook tidak percaya. Jimin hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan.

"Jadi dia menciumku hanya karena perintah dari kutukan itu? Padahal aku pikir dia menyukaiku, tapi sepertinya aku salah." ucap Jungkook lesu. Jimin langsung menatap Jungkook sinis.

"Jungkook sunbae, kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak peka pada perasaan Taehyung huh? Kau tidak tau bahwa ia sangat menyukaimu, mengagumimu, bahkan dia sudah sampai pada tahap mencintaimu." kesal Jimin sambil mengoceh panjang kali lebar. Jungkook tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Jimin barusan.

"Benarkah? Tapi tunggu dulu, Taehyung? Pergi kemana Kim Taehyung?" tanya Jungkook dengan raut wajah yang berubah menjadi panik.

"Taehyung! Yakk sunbae kita harus cepat temukan dia, dia pasti sedang menangis sekarang." ucap Jimin sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau pergilah, cari dia dengan menggunakan mobilmu!" lanjut Jimin memberi usul sambil mengambil ponselnya di dalam tas.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku akan mencari Taehyung bersama dengan kekasihku Kim Seokjin. Sudah cepat sana pergi! Cepat temukan dia!" perintah Jimin memaksa. Akhirnya Jungkook mengangguk dan langsung melajukan mobilnya untuk mencari Taehyung.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain Taehyung kini tengah terduduk lemas di pinggir danau. Ia masih terisak, matanya menjadi bengkak, rambutnya berantakan dan hidungnya merah sama seperti tomat. Pipinya juga lebam akibat pukulannya sendiri.

"Hiks..ke-kenapa harus aku yang terkena kutukan ini? Hiks..hiks..apa karena aku tidak pandai dalam hal pelajaran? Hiks..aku..hiks lelah sekali dengan kutukan ini..hiks." isak Taehyung sambil melempar batu kerikil ke sembarang arah.

"Aww! Siapa yang melempar kerikil ini di kepalaku." teriak seorang pria paruh baya sambil memegang kepalanya yang terlihat benjol. Taehyung langsung membungkuk penuh sesal.

"Maafkan saya ajusshi, saya tidak sengaja." ucap Taehyung sambil terus memasang wajah merasa bersalah. Akhirnya pria paruh baya itu memaafkan Taehyung dan pergi dari tempat itu dengan raut wajah yang sangat kesal tentunya.

"Bodohnya aku, aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana kepala orang dan mana danau?" keluh Taehyung sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia pun memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

Kini Jimin dan kekasihnya yang memiliki nama lengkap Kim Seokjin itu memutuskan untuk mencari Taehyung di taman kota, tapi hasilnya nihil, Taehyung tidak ada di tempat itu.

"Kemana perginya Taehyung? Aku sudah sangat lelah Seokjin sunbae." keluh Jimin dengan memasang wajah seperti orang kurang gizi. Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya dan saat ini langsung menatap ke arah Jimin.

"Mmm kekasihku lelah rupanya, ayo cepat naik ke punggungku." tawar Seokjin sambil sedikit membungkuk supaya memudahkan Jimin untuk naik ke punggungnya. Detik berikutnya Jimin sudah berada di punggung Seokjin dengan senyuman bahagia tentunya.

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap ke sekelilingnya, ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Taehyung sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mobilnya dan memilih untuk jalan kaki supaya lebih mudah untuk menemukan Taehyung.

"Dimana dia? Taehyung-ah, Kim Taehyung!" teriak Jungkook sambil sesekali berlari menyusuri jalanan ramai itu. Tidak jarang pula Jungkook menabrak orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

Sampai akhirnya manik kelam Jungkook mendapati Taehyung tengah berdiri mematung di tengah jalan. Dan disaat yang bersamaan pula, sebuah truk besar tengah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke tempat Taehyung tengah berdiri saat ini.

"Taehyung-ah awas!" pekik Jungkook sambil berlari cepat ke arah Taehyung. Taehyung yang mendengar teriakan Jungkook langsung menatap ke arahnya.

Tanpa Taehyung sadari truk besar itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Dan Jungkook, ia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Taehyung dengan sangat erat di tengah jalan.

1 detik...

2 menit...

5 menit...

'Kenapa tidak ada yang terjadi? Apa sekarang aku sudah mati' batin Taehyung sambil sedikit membuka matanya. Ia masih merasakan pelukan hangat seseorang yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat sampai-sampai ia agak kesulitan untuk bernapas.

Manik indah Taehyung langsung memandang ke arah Jungkook yang saat ini masih memejamkan mata sambil memeluknya. Ada senyuman manis yang terlihat di wajah manisnya, senyuman bahagia tentunya.

 **Tin...tin..tin...**

Klakson yang nyaring membuat Jungkook sadar bahwa ternyata truk besar itu sudah berhenti beberapa senti dari tempatnya kini tengah berdiri. Terlihat juga Seorang pria paruh baya tengah berteriak memerintahkan Jungkook dan Taehyung untuk segera menyingkir dari tengah jalan.

"Yakk, apa yang kalian lakukan di tengah jalan huh? Apa kalian ingin mati?" teriak supir itu sambil tetap memencet klakson di truknya. Dengan langkah sigap Jungkook pun langsung menarik tangan Taehyung dan membawanya ke tepi jalan.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah jalan huh?" tanya Jungkook agak kesal. Ia benar-benar sangat khawatir pada manusia di hadapannya itu. Namun Taehyung langsung menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"A-aku sedang me-melihat iklan sepatu di tv besar itu, apa sunbae tahu? Sepatu itu sangat bagus." jelas Taehyung dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa. Tentu saja Jungkook langsung menjitak kepala Taehyung pelan. Ia memang benar-benar sangat polos sampai-sampai Jungkook saja kesulitan membedakannya antara polos atau bodoh(?)

"Kenapa sunbae menjitak kepalaku? Ini 'kan sakit!" protes Taehyung sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Jungkook.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Taehyung kini Jungkook malah menggandeng tangan Taehyung dan mengajaknya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Sekarang ini, Taehyung tengah terduduk di kursi, tepatnya di tengah taman kota. Manik matanya tidak pernah berhenti memandang Jungkook yang saat ini tengah berjalan mondar-mandir di depanya.

"Sunbae, sebenarnya apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku? Kenapa Sunbae malah mondar-mandir seperti itu?" tanya Taehyung yang mulai bosan melihat Jungkook yang berjalan mondar-mandir di depannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, biarkan aku berpikir dulu." ucap Jungkook masih tetap melakukan hal yang sebelumnya ia lakukan yaitu mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

"Baiklah aku siap," ucap Jungkook sambil duduk menghadap ke arah Taehyung. Jungkook menatap wajah manis Taehyung lama.

"Taehyung-ah, aku menyukaimu, aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku." ungkap Jungkook dengan sekali napas. Taehyung, ia sangat shock, matanya membulat sempurna, ia benar-benar seperti bermimpi saat mendengar ungkapan Jungkook barusan.

"B-benarkah? Apa telingaku tidak salah dengar? sunbae, kau menyukaiku? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" tanya Taehyung bertubi-tubi sambil menampar pipinya pelan.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum saat melihat tingkah Taehyung yang sangat menggemaskan sekaligus sangat polos yang membuatnya ingin segera memasukannya ke dalam karung lalu menyimpanya di dalam brangkas, agar tidak ada yang bisa mencuri Taehyung darinya.

"Iya kau tidak sedang bermimpi Tae-ya, aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Jungkook lagi sambil berlutut di hadapan Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung, ia hampir saja terkena serangan jantung karena ungkapan Jungkook barusan.

"Sunbae, aku juga sangat mencintaimu, mengagumimu dan sangat ingin memilikimu. Aku sangat mau menjadi kekasihmu sunbae." balas Taehyung dengan senyum bahagia. Ia bahkan hampir menangis saat mendengar ungkapan Jungkook barusan, tangisan bahagia pastinya.

"Lakukan apa yang ku perintahkan! Kim Taehyung cepat peluk aku." pinta Jungkook sambil kembali berdiri.

Tapi hal aneh terjadi pada diri Taehyung. Tubuhnya tidak lagi bergerak tiba-tiba saat mendengar mantra perintah yang diucapkan oleh Jungkook yang saat ini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung memelukku? Biasanya kau akan langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh orang yang mengucapkan mantra itu." tanya Jungkook yang merasa aneh karena Taehyung tidak juga melakukan apa yang diperintahkan olehnya.

"Iya, ini aneh, kenapa tubuhku tidak terkunci oleh perintah sunbae? Biasanya mantra ini berkerja." balas Taehyung yang juga merasa aneh.

 **Flashback**

"Taehyung-ah awas!" pekik Jungkook sambil berlari cepat ke arah Taehyung. Taehyung yang mendengar teriakan Jungkook langsung menatap ke arahnya.

Tanpa Taehyung sadari truk besar itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Dan Jungkook, ia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Taehyung dengan sangat erat di tengah jalan.

Ternyata pada saat yang bersamaan kutukan itu juga terlepas dari tubuh Taehyung. Hal itu terjadi karena Jungkook rela menyelamatkan Taehyung yang hampir tertabrak oleh truk.

Dan itu sama artinya seperti Jungkook rela mati demi menyelamatkan nyawa Taehyung.

 **Flashback end.**

.

.

.

"Apa kutukannya sudah hilang?" tanya Jungkook agak kesal. "Aku bahkan belum sempat meminta kau melakukan apa yang ku inginkan, kenapa kutukannya malah sudah menghilang?" lanjut Jungkook terlihat sangat kesal. Detik berikutnya Taehyung langsung memeluk Jungkook dengan erat sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku akan memeluk sunbae setiap hari, setiap waktu bahkan setiap detik jika sunbae yang memintanya. Sunbae aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu." ucap Taehyung sambil tetap memeluk Jungkook dengan erat. Mendengar ucapan Taehyung, Jungkook langsung tersenyum manis saat ini.

"Kau memang sangat manis Kim Taehyung. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." balas Jungkook sambil membalas pelukan Taehyung.

Saat ini, ia sangat bahagia bisa terlepas dari kutukan itu dan juga bisa mendapatkan Jungkook, sunbae tampan yang ternyata juga mencintai dirinya dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya.

Senyum bahagia kini terukir indah di wajah keduanya. dan di lain sisi, ternyata Jimin dan Seokjin tengah mengintip mereka dari balik pohon yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka.

"Akhirnya misiku untuk menyatukan Taehyung dan Jungkook sunbae selesai juga. Sekarang saatnya balas dendam pada Yoongi si kurang ajar itu! Aku akan memberinya pelajaran karena telah menampar pipiku tadi." ucap Jimin bahagia dan bercampur kesal saat mengingat kejadian Yoongi menampar pipinya siang tadi.

"Apa? pipi chubbymu di tampar? Siapa yang berani menampar pipi kekasihku?" tanya Seokjin sambil menangkup wajah Jimin dan memperhatikan setiap sudut pipi chubbynya yang terlihat sedikit merah.

"Seokjin-ah, tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja. Apa kau tidak tahu? kekasihmu ini sangat kuat, jadi jangan khawatir, Kekasihmu yang jenius ini bahkan sudah menyiapkan rencana yang besar untuk besok pagi." ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum Evil. Sedangkan Seokjin hanya menggaruk tengkuknya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Yoongi dan kedua temannya tengah berjalan menuju kolam berenang yang ada di belakang sekolah. Yoongi dan kedua temannya datang ke kolam karena Jimin yang memintanya lewat pesan.

 **To: Yoongi si kurang ajar**

 _Jika kau ingin balas dendam padaku cepat datang ke kolam berenang belakang sekolah sekarang juga!_

 **From: Jimin pendek**

Yoongi akhirnya sampai di kolam berenang, ia berjalan cepat menghampiri Jimin yang saat ini sedang berdiri sendirian di pinggir kolam.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya, lebih cepat dari yang aku duga." ucap Jimin sinis sambil tertawa remeh. Yoongi saat ini sudah sangat ingin menjambak rambut Jimin, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak akan mudah untuk dilakukan.

"Beraninya kau menampar pipiku kemarin! Kau tidak lihat sekarang di pipiku terdapat tato tanganmu?" teriak Yoongi sambil mendorong Jimin. Namun seperti yang di duga, Jimin bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk ditindas. Ia malah mendorong balik tubuh Yoongi sampai tercebur kedalam kolam berenang.

"Upps, tanganku licin, sepertinya kau juga belum mandi pagi ini, jadi sekalian saja aku membantumu untuk masuk ke kolam ini agar kau bisa mandi sepuasnya." ejek Jimin sambil tertawa bahagia.

"Park Jimin apa yang kau lakukan huh?!" teriak Yoongi kesal. Jimin hanya tertawa senang saat melihat Yoongi tercebur ke dalam kolam.

"Itu untukmu karena telah berani menamparku dan membuat temanku jadi lebam. Dan satu lagi, sekarang Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah resmi berpacaran, dan aku peringatkan padamu jangan berani-berani mengganggu hubungan mereka." jelas Jimin sambil terus tertawa senang.

"Yaakkk Park Jimin!" kesal Yoongi sambil memukul air dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jimin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dua teman Yoongi.

Kedua teman Yoongi terlihat sangat ketakutan saat melihat senyuman Jimin yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"Kalian pilih, aku yang mendorong kalian masuk ke kolam, atau kalian yang masuk ke dalam kolam sendiri?" tanya Jimin sambil tersenyum polos.

Karena sangat takut dengan ucapan Jimin yang lebih mirip dengan ancaman itu, akhirnya kedua teman Yoongi juga ikut lompat ke dalam kolam bersama dengan Yoongi.

Dan setelahnya, Jimin pun langsung berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan senyum kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End.**

 **A/N** : Kyaaa!~ akhirnya selesai juga haafft /lap keringat/ huhu~ rada sedih sih karena lama banget temen saya ngeditnya. Alasannya sih lagi sibuk xD padahal yah dianya malas xD

Yaudah, saya gak mau ngebacot lama-lama. Jadi saya akhiri saja.

 **Mindto Review?**

 **Sign, Mitsuka Kimii-chan.**


End file.
